Secrets of the mind
by nerdiebirdie125
Summary: When Logan,James, and Carlos's little sister's are being bullied by Katie, Will the girls tell their brothers, jepordizing their brother's frendship's with Kendall, or will they keep it a secret, while the tourture builds up? NO SLASH. K at the moment might change to T throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1 :prologe

***NOTE**_** I do not own BTR or anything except the plot and made-up character's inside this story. Enjoy! NO SLASH**_

"_Secrets. Everyone has them. But secrets can trick us and pressure us. They sometimes can make us crazy. Sometimes, the secrets of the mind can destroy…"_

_Lindsey's (Lin's) POV:_

I was pushed down. Called names. _Why me?_ Echoed through my mind. Ever since my big brother Logan has gotten the singing career with Kendall, Carlos, and James which made us move to California, us sister's of theirs became friends. Well, except Katie. She hated Jocelyn (James's little sis), Adrianna (Carlos's little sis), and I. she picked on me the most out of us 3 though, because I was the smallest and youngest. Katie was 13. Adrianna was 11. Jocelyn was 12. Me, I was 10. So it only made sense to Katie. In fact, she was the one doing this to me right now! When the school bell finally rang, indicating school was over; Katie shoved me in the locker she was punching me against. "See you tonight loser!" she called and left. I dreaded that because of Logie being friends with Kendall, I had to see her most of the time. I didn't want to ruin their friendship though, and neither does Adriah or Josie. We don't tell the guys anything that occurs. I wish we could…

_Jocelyn (Josie)'s POV_

After the bell rang I found Adriah and we couldn't find our younger friend Sophie. Rushing in the halls looking for her we made it to her locker and heard banging. We almost immediately knew what went on when we let her out and saw her bruises. So we decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. "what happened? What damage did she do?" Adriah asked. Lindsey was as much as a doctor as Logan. They were very similar, but Lindsey had bright blue eyes, freckles, and glasses. They both had pale skin, and raven hair though so we could tell they were related."Well, I was at my locker when she came. She shoved me against the locker, slapped me, and then called me a bunch of names. Then she shoved me in my locker." Lin replied. She knew she couldn't lie to us. She was just as bad as the boys were. When we got to my house we entered. Adriah and Lin were spending the night. "James I'm home!" I yelled. "Okay Josie well Logan and Carlos are over for a while too." _Crumbs._ I saw the panic in Lin's eyes.

_**N/A Sorry if it's kinda short. there will be more chapters soon. Wahoo! My first story and first chapter and I already have a cliff hanger! **__** Please rate my story and tell me if I should continue. I am a big fan of BTR and Logan and Carlos are my favorites from the band. Please tell me if you liked it so far!-nerdiebirdie125**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Logan's POV_

I saw Lin's arm without her being aware. Bruises covered the surface of it as she nervously hid between Adrianna and Jocelyn. _Nice try Lin. Nice try. _I thought as Carlos, James and I walked to out sisters. As we sat down next to them on the chairs of the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen, I leaned in to Lin and whispered "what happened to your arm?". Her eyes widened and she squirmed a bit. I think Carlos caught on and nudged James. Carlos helped me question Lin while James asked Adriah and his sister.

Adriah's POV

James asked Josie and I if we knew what was bugging Lin. My eyes widened and Josie began to squirm. _We can't tell, we can't tell._ I thought. "Well, on our way over here…" Josie started. She was as just as bad a liar as Lin. " Lin fell and it tripped us two too." I finished then mentally face-palmed myself. I glanced over as Carlitos. I couldn't hold in the secret any longer. And by the looks of it, Lin couldn't either. She caught sight of me and she was biting her lip. _"Don't"_ I mouthed. She nodded. When the boys finally stopped questioning us and we returned to goofing about around the island, the boys knew something was wrong and that we had lied. And I could tell that they knew that it had been bothering all 3 of us. When Logan left he looked concerned. He had the right to be, anyway. The problem was eating me alive. If Carlitos was in my place, he'd be doing the same as me now: freaking out. It definitely ran in our family. The instinct of detection did as well. I knew one thing, if this kept up, we were screwed.

***the next morning***

I woke up to see Josie curled up into a ball with her laptop in front of her and she was crying. Lindsey was trying to comfort her. "What happened?" I whispered. Although I think I already knew. And, I did. Jocelyn just passed me the laptop and curled back into a ball with her hands covering her face. I stared at the screen and gasped at the first word I saw on Josie's facebook wall. _Whore._ More followed. And guess who they were from? Katie. Evil, Katie. At this moment I wanted to strangle her. Then I was cut out of my thought when suddenly Lin said "wait….before you get too many violent thoughts…..what about your facebook and my twitter?" _heh, typical for her to read my mind._ I thought and then typed into Josie's laptop. Sure enough, on my facebook wall were vicious attacks. I softened for about 10 seconds then looked over to Carlos and James through the hallway. Then I got sad. "I want to tell him…" I whispered, knowing I can't. When I turned back around Lindsey was lying on the floor, probably from fainting, with her phone next to her. Josie had snapped out of her crying when she saw me rush to Lin's side trying to wake our weakest friend up. Then I glanced at the clock. _6:30am _it read. Great. We only had an hour until school. And the boys weren't up. I did the only thing I could do, ok, only 2 things I could do, pour a bucket of water on Lin so she wakes up, which Jocelyn covered, and panic. Which, I was really good at, really.

Carlos's POV

I woke up before James and I heard talking coming from Josie's room across the hall. So I looked at the clock. _ 6:32Am. Shoot! _I thought and shook James waking him up. We quickly got dressed and went to Josie's room. What I saw, honestly shocked me. Lin had fainted, and Josie had red, puffy eyes as Adrianna tried to keep herself and Josie together. James ran into action. "Oh my goodness Jo what happened?" and I saw a flash of worry in my little sister's eyes. "Umm well you see we were getting ready for school when..." Adriah started. I could tell she was lying. "…I saw Lindsey slip and she fainted or something cause she won't get up!" Josie had ended. All of it was a big lie, but James fell for it. "I'm going to call Logan." I said and left with James. We heard chaos in the room with the two awake girls. I was extremely concerned now. And so was James. What was going on? While James called Logan and Kendall I stayed by the girl's door. I heard Katie mentioned in angry voices, and finally heard the sound of Lindsey's voice. It was _6:42 _When Logan, Kendall, and Katie arrived. Kat was ready for school, and so were the guys. Logan was paler than usual and frantic " Where's Linny?" he asked nervously. James and I led them to the girl's room. When we entered all of the girls were ready, and Lin was lying on the bed, staring blankly at the wall, obviously hurt mentally. Logan was wide eyed and by her side in seconds. "Oh my gosh Lin are you okay?" he asked "yeah, I just slipped on a spill and fell. Minor concussion, nonetheless serious." She replied. "Okay good. C'mon we need to get to school. All of us are taking the van." He said silently with a bit of relief in his voice. All of us walked to the van and got in. I couldn't help but notice Katie smirk at the girls when we dropped them off at their wing of the school building. And Kendall noticed too. We gave each other a look of confusion, and entered our wing of the building with James and Logan.

Katie's POV

Man, I hated those girls. You may ask why, well, I'll tell you why. It's because in 3rd grade when I met Jocelyn and she introduced me to Adrianna. Adrianna was younger than us, and I got used to that. She was really nice. Then, I screwed it up, well, really they did for not backing me up. Later that year we were all gathered at the Minnesota Park and I saw this shy girl who was younger than all 3 of us. She was under a tree reading and I decided to mess with her, even if she was my brother's friend's sister. I walked up to her and called her names, and she had extreme fear in her eyes. Adriah and Josie defended Lindsey, and so I despise Lindsey most for ruining my friendships. For years now I have been bullying all 3 for betraying me, and to all 4 of our brothers, I'm an angel. Thank goodness they don't know the real me…


	3. Chapter 3

_Lindsey's POV_

Once the guys drove off to their wing of the school building to park the car, I ran, or, tried to run, away from Katie. But, she caught me. And, to better the chances, her friends Tyler and Amy came and got Josie and Adrianna. "Let me go you oversized prune!" Adriah yelled. We were brought into the locker room and I gulped, knowing what was going to happen next, and blacked out.

***later when she woke up***

I was sore. So I looked into one of the mirrors, knowing I had some sort of injury. But I couldn't get up. _Uh oh, this can't be good. _I thought and woke up Josie with my screaming, who looked awful. Her flawless tan like James was wrecked with purple, blue, and black bruises, her hair was mangled and by the looks of how she was wheezing, she probably had a broken rib. I managed to sit using my right arm to push me up, leaving my probably broken limp left arm dangling. "What happened? Where's Adriah?" I asked wearily. Both of us had a lot of breath, and looking around the floor was stained with our dark red blood. I was scared we might have to go to the hospital, no; I knew we had to go to the hospital. "Well, she kept fighting back, so…" Josie started "So they beat me, you were already unconscious, and I saw they put her in the locker over there. She was really badly hurt. Really bloody too." My eyes widened. She pointed to the locker and saw I couldn't get up. So she did and opened the locker and a limp, pale Adrianna fell out. "ADRIAH!" I screamed. She looked nearly dead. But when I screamed her name I felt something burst in my body, and then everything went black…

_**A/N Sorry this chapter was really short, I try to keep them a bit lengthy but I didn't have time tonight. But, chapter 4 will be out soon**____**. Also, another cliff hanger! What do you think happens next? And *NOTE* in chapter 1: Prologe, I made a mistake. "Sophie" is really Lindsey, I originally made the character's name Sophie, but decided to change it to Lindsey so I could give her the nickname Lin.**_


	4. Chapter 4

***IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so in Chapter 2 Lindsey faints because on her phone she saw the comments that Katie had put on her phone. And Logan freaked out because Lin has never fainted before or blacked out before. Gosh, I am bad at explaining sometimes. Anyway, let's continue the story, shall we? ...**

_James's POV_

I got a call from the school. I only heard some parts of it though. _…..Your sister…beat….hospital….Lindsey Mitchell…Adrianna Pena…_. I disconnected the call and ran out the door, calling Logan and Carlos on the way. When I got to the Hospital I rushed through the doors. _This can't be happening…this _can't_ be real! _I thought and rushed to a nurse. "Hello I'm James Diamond I got a call that my little sister Jocelyn Diamond was sent here from school?" I asked nervously as Carlos rushed through the door with red teary eyes. "Yes her and two others girls were reported to have been beaten. Your sister came out the luckiest, with only a sprained wrist, some cuts, a concussion, and a few broken fingers. The other two, not so lucky Lindsey Mitchell came out with-"That's when Carlos came next to me. "Hello, who are you?" the nurse asked a frantic Carlos and Logan rushed through to meet us as well. "I'm Carlos Pena, Adrianna Pena's older brother. How is she?" he asked. "And I'm Logan Mitchell, Brother of Lindsey Mitchell." Logan replied as well. "Well, good you guys are here. I just gave James here the information on his little sister; she was in better condition than the other two, though, Logan, Lindsey has 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, cuts, Concussion, and a twisted ankle. Adrianna got it worst, sadly. She has fatal cuts, A broken leg and arm, major concussion, almost all of her ribs are broken, and a popped blood vessel on her neck. She's also in a coma." The nurse finished. Carlos Burst into tears, Logan was frozen with his mouth open and eyes wide, and I had tears streaming down my face. When the doctor gave us permission to see our sisters, (they all 3 shared a room), we zoomed through the hallway to their door. When we entered I burst in tears at the girls' small, frail figures. What shocked me most was how pale they were. "Blood loss…..a lot of blood loss." Logan said as if reading my mind. I looked over to Carlos who was already at his sister's side. She had deathly pale skin, the opposite color of her beaming tan, bruises all over her. Well, all the girls had bruises. That's when I ran to Josie and Logan went to Lin. "Who did this…." Logan asked Lin.

_Lin's POV_

We can't keep this a secret any longer…we just can't. There's no way we can, especially how we would explain our conditions. So, I just let it out. "We were beaten up by….by…" tears streamed down my face now. " By Katie." I saw James, Carlos, and Josie look up to me and Logan. Logan looked at me in shock. "Is this true Josie?" James asked. She nodded her head. "She has been bullying us for a while, Mostly Lindsey, shoving her in lockers and calling her names. Adriah and I couldn't stop it." She told James, Logan and Carlos shamefully. "Why didn't you tell us? And why is Adriah in such bad condition then? "Carlos asked with tears in his eyes. "Because, Kendal, he knew about it…." I replied. The boys gasped.

"And Lin doesn't know this cause she blacked out, but Adriah was fighting back a lot trying to help us so they all 3 beat her and shoved her inside one of the lockers." Josie let out. That's when Kendall and Katie walked in. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" Kendall asked. Carlos, James and Logan were furious, and asked to talk to Kendall alone in the hall. But Logan stayed with us 3, so Katie wouldn't do anything while Carlos and James had a "talk" with Kendall. I looked across from me to Adriah, let out a faint cry, and squeezed my fists. I have never been a violent person, unlike my 2 best friends. But right now, I was going to _murder_ Katie. She had gone too far. Adriah was in a COMA! And now Josie is mumbling how she isn't worth life, how ugly she is, ECT. "Hi girls…" Katie started. I shot her a death stare and snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. "what do you want? Haven't you already done enough damage?" Logan heard and Josie did too. They looked at my, Josie looked proud I was finally standing up for myself and them, and Logan looked surprised. I gave him my _I can't take this anymore, my temper is taking over. Do something please?_ Look. And he left into the hall yelling "Carlos? James? Kendall?"When he was in the hall, Katie turned into herself. "So you told you Bitch!" she yelled. Josie saw my fists forming and yelled at Katie "How the hell were we supposed to hide these injuries you stupid cunt!" which threw both Katie and me off guard. I turned to her and mouthed "Thank you otherwise _she'd _need a hospital room if I got my temper to her." And she smiled and winked. Then Katie went over to her. "What did you say?" she snapped. "You heard her!" I snapped back. Then the guys came in with a Black-eyed Kendall. "Katie, can we talk?" Kendall asked clutching his car keys. "Yeah. Let's go…now" She replied and they left.

_Adriah's POV_

Everything was black. I heard commotion going on….it was Lin….and she was ….talking back? I had to wake up, but my eyes wouldn't open. I couldn't move. She and Josie were talking to someone…Katie?!Ok, now I had to get up. I heard Carlos and the other boys enter. .UP! When I heard Katie's voice leave I tried to move my hand. I managed to move it an inch "Guys look! She's waking up! CARLOS!" I heard James' say. I managed to flutter my eyelids open to see smiling Josie and Lin across from me and Carlos by my side. James and Logan smiling in the room as well. "Carlitos….what happened?" I asked. "You were in a coma. Do you remember anything from school?" He replied. I nodded. Then I saw how pale Josie and I were. We had the same skin color as Lin. "*Wheeze* Why am I so pale?" I asked. "Blood loss" Lin replied. Her voice was shaky, and she had a broken arm. "Josie and I have it too." "Okay." I replied and hugged Carlos as best I could. "Did they tell you guys?" I asked and he nodded. "We beat the crap out of Kendall, James and I." he replied and I smiled. I could always count on my brother to help me. We said I love you to each other; but then I started to get black spots in my vision. And then I saw a faded light….

**A/N wow, suspenseful cliffhanger! I promise I won't make Adriah die, that would be too tragic, But what do you think happened next? Comment below **** See you guys in chapter 5!**


End file.
